La patience est une vertue 2
by Ange-Ecarlate
Summary: La suite de la première histoire, cette fois vu par le brun. C'est la suite ET la fin, mais je ferais d'autres histoires....


Ceci est la suite de ma première fic, pour vous chers lecteurs! Espérons que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire...

Cette Fan-Fiction est un one-shot, slash....

NB: Les textes en **GRAS** sont des phrases parlées.

Par Suavy

----------------------------------

Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, la première fois, lors du tournage: Je n'y croyais tout simplement PAS! C'était bizarre, de toute façon. Avouez le, jamais vous n'auriez crus que Daniel Radcliffe était homosexuel, hein? . . .

**"Je t'aime, Daniel Radcliffe"** Allons donc, calme toi vieux, ça doit être une hallucination...Je fermes les yeux et les reouvre, m'attendant à être dans mon lit, mais non! Tom Felton se tient devant moi, tout sourire, et il se penche pour m'embrasser. Woah ! Le frisson était carrément indescriptible. Le producteur crit un "**COUPEZ!" **retentissant, et je reprends mes esprits. Près de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, Il est toujours là. L'amour de ma vie, celui dont seul le regard me fait frisonner. Mais en tournant la tête vers la droite, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de retrouver Emma, mon _ex_. Dans ses yeux, est-ce une lueur de tristesse que je perçois? J'hausse les épaules et me retourne vers mon aimé. Il me prends la main et ma traîne jusqu'à sa caravane, qui deviendra bientôt la nôtre...

Je ne me souvient de la prochaine scène plutôt comme un rêve éveillé que de quelques faits racontés à la hâte pour s'en débarasser. Il a passé une main sur mon visage, il m'a embrassé de nouveau et on s'est retrouvé dans son lit. Oh non! N'allez pas imaginer une scène bestiale! On n'a rien fait de croche. On a juste dormis, collé l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux blonds, je voyais son si joli torse monter et descendre à un rythme normal. J'était heureux! Heureux, amoureux, et aimé! Que pouvais-je demander de mieux ?

Mais bien entendu, tout ce qui tombe doit redescendre...

**"Comment ça, t'est gay? Et tous les beaux moments que nous avons passés ensemble, Radcliffe? Tous ces baisers derrière les caméras, quand on ne nous filmait pas? Hein? Vient pas me dire que c'est des conneries!**

**- Je ne savais pas encore qui j'étais, Emma...**

**- Je t'emmerde!"**

Emma Watson s'est sauvée en courrant, loin de moi. Depuis que je n'étais plus avec elle, elle m'évitait, je le voyais bien. La nuit parfois, lorsque je passais près de sa roulotte, les pleurs qui parvenaient à mes oreilles me faisaient du mal, bien que je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'étais amoureux, et ce, même si elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle...

J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis retourné voir mon cher Tom. Il était là, regardant le vide, ou plutôt, un point dans le vide. J'ai eû peur, je ne savais que faire. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à mes questions? Pourquoi restait-il là, ne bougeant que pour me regarder, et ce quelques secondes?

**"Hé, chéri? Réponds...**

**- Cesse de m'appeller comme ça.**

**- Mais pourquoi?**

**- Tu aimes encore Emma, hein?"**

C'était le comble! Déjà que j'avais tout laissé tombé pour ce garçon: ma réputation, mon ancienne copine, mes amis, et même PREQUE mon rôle dans le film...Voilà qu'il mettait en doute mon amour? Après ces soirées où nous avions partagés le même lit, ces journées à vivre pleinement notre amour, il le mettait en doute!

**"Mais non, je t'aime! Tu ne le sais donc pas?**

**- Je le sais, mais je ne peux endurer la souffrance de ta _chère_ ex...**

**- Serais-tu jaloux?"**

Il ne répondit pas, et je m'assied à ses côtés, lui prenant la main. Nous nous sommes alors expliqués, longuement. Toute la nuit. Il avait peur de me perdre. Il avait peur que je ne sois pas vraiment _comme lui_. Il avait peur, il était jaloux...et surtout: il m'aimait et ne voulait pas me perdre....

Le lendemain, nous sommes allés voir le producteur...

**"On lâche la production...**

**- QUOI?"**

Un mouvement de panique s'en suivit....

**"Vous trouverez bien d'autre monde..."**

C'est main dans la main, moi: Daniel Radcliffe, et Tom Felton, que nous avons quitté pour toujours le tournage d'Harry Potter...

Oui, c'était rude, mais maintenant, nous vivons notre vie ensemble....

-----------------------------

Pas trop déçus j'espère? Ça m'est venu comme ça....(x.x)

Soyez zentils avec moua, plz? "


End file.
